This Is Our Last Dance
by Sidders91
Summary: Ryan is a normal Gaga Kid. Madonna is a rebellious Bohemian. What will happen when their paths cross?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Play the Game (Queen)

A/N – ok, this fic got deleted a while ago so I'm putting it back up, this time in the WWRY section so there wont be any more confusion. Plus, new chapters!

Disclaimer - Just like everyone else on this site, I own nothing recognisable. The game in this chapter is taken from M. Night Shyamalan's The Village.

This is the story of Ryan Archer. He was your average GaGa Kid, no different to all the others who lived on Planet Mall. Here you will find out how it only takes one look from someone to change your life forever.

It was just after school had finished, Ryan and all the Zone boys were going to catch a hover bus home then go out again.

"So where exactly are we going" Ryan asked as they all moved to the back of the bus.

"Can't tell ya here mate" Thomas said looking back at him "sorry but if we told you, everyone would want to go" he added with a sly smile.

After getting home and telling his parents he was going out, Ryan went to meet all the others on the corner of his street where they had told him to. All the boys from the Boy-Zone were there. "Come on Ryan hurry up" Charlie called over to him so Ryan ran the last few feet.

"Right, now that you're here we can get going" Matt said

"Get going where?" Ryan asked, still confused.

"Well you wanted to be in the Boy-Zone right?" Thomas asked, then without even waiting for an answer he said "well, we're taking you to your initiation".

After a while of walking Ryan realised how far past the city they were going "um guys don't you think we're going the wrong way or something? All that's out here is wasteland" all the others stayed silent except for the light sniggers that came after he had spoke. Sure enough they soon arrived at the fence blocking them from the wasteland.

"Ok Ryan, now it's time for your initiation into the Boy-Zone" Charlie said standing in front of him.

"What do I have to do?" he asked curious as to what his "initiation" had to do with where they were.

"Just stand on the other side of that fence" he pointed to a gap in it not to far from them.

"Is that it?" Ryan said, looking at where Charlie had pointed but then Peter stepped up.

""Is that is?" he says, tell him the rest Charlie" Peter said, smirking.

"Well you see not only do you have to stand over there but you have to face us, with your back to the wasteland. Still not impressed eh? Well that wasteland is filled with rebels, rebels that hate everything that is GaGa, and there's a very big chance that one could come up and just…" he made a cutting motion across his throat. "So, what are you waiting for?" Convinced that all the rumours about rebels were exactly that, Ryan stepped through the fence and stood with his back to the wasteland, facing the Zone boys.

Every now and then one of the boys would try and make Ryan think that there was someone behind him but that stopped working after the first time. "Alright mate you can come back now" Peter shouted, looking at his watch.

Climbing back through the fence, Ryan said "so, how did I do?"

"Brilliant, you didn't even fall for any of Matt's tricks" Charlie said then added "so boys, looks like we've got a new member" he smiled at Ryan who smiled back.

"We better get going Charlie, it's getting late" Matt said.

"Alright, well Ryan we've gotta go. Don't stick around here too long" Charlie said then they all ran off, leaving Ryan on his own. Deciding to stay for a while, Ryan went over to where no-one would be able to see him and sat down, looking out into the wasteland. _"Why is it, that this place seems so much more peaceful than the city?" _he thought to himself. Standing up Ryan suddenly felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, as if he was being watched. Ryan looked around but no-one was there, unless… he turned back to the wasteland and sure enough he could see someone down there, a girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- She's a Rebel (Green Day)

Ryan quietly climbed through the fence, low down enough for the girl to think he'd left until, that is, he got his foot caught on a loose bit of metal, making the fence shake and make more noise that needed. Quickly looking over to where he had seen the girl, Ryan saw her duck down behind and old rusted car, yet the top of her colourful hair could still be seen.

Ryan walked over to the car as quietly as possible which seemed to be going well as the girl was still there. He was about three feet away from her but he didn't notice the bit of wire wrapped around his ankle, until he fell over flat on his face, not to mention right in front of the girl who was now trying to hold back laughter. Sure, usually if she was on her own and some boy had just come up to her she would've been running in the opposite direction but it was kind of hard when said boy had fallen rather ungracefully on his face right in front of her.

"Damn, are you alright?" she asked, suppressing a tiny giggle whilst Ryan, who was blushing beyond belief, attempted to get up.

"Yeah I'm…" Ryan stopped mid sentence as he came face to face with the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his entire seventeen year long life. Sure by GaGa standards she was ugly, her hair was brown with random colours in it, certain bits but up into messy pony tails, then she wore blue and red eye shadow, not something you would find on your average Teen Queen but then there were the clothes, red leather, and lots of it, covered her legs which ended in a pair of old trainers, then she had a red fishnet top with what could only be described as a bra, also red. She then had a large fluffy blue/grey coat with what looked like two sticks in one pocket. There was no way that this girl was a GaGa Girl, or even from the city. Even though she dressed strangely there was something about this girl that made it impossible for Ryan to take his eyes off of her.

"Um, hello, earth to Zone Clone" she said whilst waving her hand in front of his face.

"Huh? Oh sorry, daydreaming" Ryan said quickly as an excuse for his staring.

"A Clone from the Zone just apologised to me, ok I'll buy it. So what're you doin' down here kid?"

"Kid? There's no way you're older than me! And I came down here to find out why you were watching me!" Ryan said, starting to wish he hadn't gone down there in the first place.

"Alright, alright calm down, it's just not every day we get a GaGa Kid down here unless they want to be" she said, trying not to laugh.

"Well who says I don't want to be here?" he said with a sly smile this time making the girl blush. "Well, anyway, I'm Ryan" he added

"Nice to meet you Ryan, I'm…" she got cut off by a mans voice

"Mads, Madsy where are ya?"

"Bugger, you better go" she said, giving Ryan a slight push in the direction of the fence. Ryan started running over to the fence until he turned back.

"What's your name?" the girl looked over to him then checked no one was there.

"Madonna" she shouted back, smiling.

Ryan ran up to the fence and climbed through, looking back to find a guy with long blonde hair talking to Madonna. He carried on running all the way home still playing her name through his head so he wouldn't forget it.

Eventually Ryan got home but what he didn't know was his parents were waiting on the other side of the door.

"Ryan! Where the bloody hell have you been!" his mother shouted.

"I was out with some kids from school, I already told you"

"I saw those boys walk past an hour ago, why were you the last one home?" his dad asked.

"Well… you see… I um… sort of… got lost, yeah I got lost" Ryan said, coming up with the first excuse he could.

"Well then why didn't you come home with the others?" his mother asked, calming down a bit.

"They sort of left me behind, I wanted to be by myself for a little while" both of them bought this and told Ryan to go to bed.

"I still don't see why he didn't phone us" he heard his dad say which was when he noticed, he'd lost his phone.

"Ah, my parents are gonna kill me!" he shouted to himself once his bedroom door was shut "wait, calm down Ryan, you probably just dropped it on the way home from school or something, someone was bound to pick it up" he assured himself, then decided to try phoning it in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Riot Girl (Good Charlotte)

A/N- ok, I shall apologize for the shortness of this chapter now. As for the last one, Teyka got the 10 points (heh), the Bohemian was Paul "Big Macca" McCartney. On with the show.

It was the morning after Ryan had met Madonna and he barely slept all night, thoughts of a woman with strangely coloured hair wearing red leather kept waking him up.

Seeing as it was Saturday, Ryan didn't have school but his mum and dad still worked, they rarely had days off. Ryan just saw this as an opportunity to find out what happened to his phone without them knowing he'd lost it.

Walking downstairs, Ryan checked that his parents were actually gone then grabbed the home phone and dialled his number. It was a virtually (does that seem ironic to anyone else?) new phone so there was no doubt in Ryan's mind that someone would've found it.

After the phone had rung a few times someone finally answered it.

"It's about time, I thought you might've just downloaded a new phone"

"Who's thi… Madonna?" Ryan asked slightly confused

"The one and only, you dropped your phone when you ran off" her saying this turned Ryan's confusion into happiness.

"Wee I'm glad you found it instead of someone else"

"Yeah but y'see we have a problem, how are you gonna get your phone back?" Ryan could've sworn he could hear a smile in her voice.

"I guess I'll just have to come over there and get it" he said, a grin spreading over his face.

"I guess you will, but wont you get in trouble" she asked, making Ryan snort with laughter.

"Nah, not when my parents work all the time, no-one else'll notice I'm gone if I'm careful"

"Brilliant!" Madonna said, maybe a little too enthusiastically "so how about we meet up in the same place as before?"

"Sounds great, I'll met you in a couple of hours ok?" Ryan asked.

"I'm counting on it" and with that, Madonna hung up.

Once it was about half an hour before Ryan was supposed to meet Madonna, he left and headed for the dump. Eventually he got to the fence and climbed through the same gap as before, then he carefully walked over to where he's first seen Madonna. After he had waited for a while, Ryan started to look around but then someone grabbed hold of his shoulder and pulled him behind a nearby junk pile.

A/N- heheh, people have been mean to me with cliff hangers so I'm gracefully returning the favour.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Ever Fall In Love With Someone You Shouldn't Have Fallen In Love With? (Buzzcocks)

A/N- sorry about the last chapter's cliff hanger, it would've been too long otherwise.

Ryan went to shout but the person who had grabbed him put their hand over his mouth, it wasn't until then that he saw the sleeve of a very furry coat.

"Madonna, is that you?" he asked once his mouth was uncovered.

"Yeah 's me, sorry if I scared you" Madonna said as Ryan turned around to face her.

"Why did you pull me over here" Ryan asked, trying to get off the subject of him being scared.

"Oh, well, it's just in case anyone saw us" she said then answered Ryan's quizzical expression "you do realize that we're not supposed to be down here?" he nodded "well let's just say if you were caught you'd get in trouble, if I was caught I'd get arrested" she said, staying surprisingly calm.

"But why?" Ryan asked, still confused

"You can't tell me you haven't noticed! The clothes I wear, the fact that I live in a dump, I'm not like you, Ryan" she half shouted.

"Of course I bloody noticed!" Ryan said, his voice also getting louder "but I still don't get why you'd get arrested" he finished, slightly more calm.

"Look, here's the thing, ever heard of a Bohemian? Well I am one, and the bloody Secret Police are constantly after us" Madonna said, also calming down.

"Wait, us? You mean there's more of you?"

"Lots more, which is another reason why we've got to be careful, if they catch me then I'll never be aloud up here again and if they catch you, well, I wouldn't like to think about what they'd do" Madonna said, hear head dropping slightly.

"Well then" said Ryan, tilting her head back up "I guess we'll just have to be a bit more secretive about where we meet up" Madonna grinned at him but then it registered

"You mean you'd still want to meet up, even at the risk of all the other Bohemians, well" she moved her finger across her throat in a cutting motion.

"Of course, besides, what you said before what wrong" she looked confused "you are like me, maybe not by the way we dress or where we live, but in personality" they both smiled then walked around for a bit.

They had been walking around for about twenty minutes when Ryan noticed how dark it was getting.

"It's getting late, I should probably get going" he said sadly

"Yeah, oh don't forget your phone" Madonna said, reaching into one of her pockets and handing Ryan his phone

"You keep it, I wont be able to get a hold of you otherwise"

They then both muttered a quick bye and Ryan started to walk off but he turned back, kissed Madonna on the cheek, then ran off, leaving her to walk back to wherever she lived with a half confused, half happy expression on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Two Tribes (Frankie Goes to Hollywood)

It had been just over a week since Ryan and Madonna's second meeting and they had seen each other almost every day since. Ryan would finish school, drop off his things at home then head off towards wherever they had chosen to meet up (Madonna still had his phone). Sometimes it was harder for him to get past his parents, they wouldn't ask too many questions but could tell when Ryan was lying.

It was now Monday and Ryan had just left his house. About two streets away from the dump, Ryan saw some of the Zone Boys.

"Oh there he is, Ryan!" Charlie shouted

"Um, hey guys, what're you all doing here?" Ryan asked

"We could ask you the same thing. You're never around anymore, where d'ya go?" asked Peter

"Oh you know, I've just been really busy. Speaking of, I've got to go" Ryan then walked off, making sure none of the others were watching and carried on his way to meet Madonna.

Eventually he got there and saw Mads (her new nickname). They both said an unusually quiet "hi" then just walked, weaving in and out of rubbish piles. Some days they would talk a lot, others they would mostly stay silent, and this, it seemed, was going to be one of those days.

After a while both Ryan and Madonna stopped to sit down on a couple of old boxes.

"You know what?" Ryan said, finally breaking the silence

"What" asked Madonna, watching him curiously

"This place is so much more peaceful than the city. No people, no music, just quiet"

Madonna just smiled, which funnily enough made Ryan smile.

It wasn't until then that they realised how close their faces were, until they looked each other in the eyes, when their faces started getting closer.

It was now that Ryan had his first kiss, Madonna had been kissed before but only once and that was by one of the other Bohemians, Geo, and he'd been drunk at the time. This, she thought to herself, was much better. It wasn't until someone spoke that they broke apart.

"Well, well, look what we have here boys" Ryan turned around and saw Charlie, along with all the other Zone Boys and surprisingly a couple of Teen Queens.

"Ugh, and I thought you had better taste than _that_!" spat Claire

"Wow, and here I thought I'd never see a Teen Queen down here. What were you girls thinking, you could've broken a nail" said Madonna sarcastically.

"You bitch!" Claire screamed, starting to walk towards her but the others held her back.

Whilst the Teen Queens and Madonna threw insults back and forth, Ryan was being yelled at by the Zone Boys. It wasn't long until Charlie turned on Madonna.

"And You, why Ryan would want to be around a slut like you is beyond me"

"Shut the hell up Charlie!" Ryan shouted, standing in front of Madonna.

"Oh come on, how can you not agree with me? Look at how tight those clothes are, mind you, I reckon I'd like to have a go with…" he didn't get to finish his sentence as Ryan had punched him right in the jaw.

Seeing how angry Ryan was, all the Zone Boys and Teen Queens ran off towards the fence, Charlie stumbling around slightly dazed,leaving Ryan and Madonna on their own.

"You ok" asked Ryan, watching Madonna rub her slightly red cheek.

"Yeah I'm fine, just where one of those bitched slapped me" she said pointing at her face.

They both sat down in another awkward silence but it was Madonna who broke it this time.

"If I remember rightly, before those idiots came down here, we were in the middle of something" she said, smirking at him.

"You know what? I think you're right" Ryan smirked back then once again leaned in to kiss her. It lasted longer this time but eventually Ryan felt himself being pulled away by the neck of his jacket.

"What the flaming hell's going on here!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Break the Law (Judas Priest)

Ryan looked up and saw the same man who had interrupted himself and Madonna at their very first meeting. He had long platinum blond hair and was wearing strange clothes with his jeans left open to show off a pair of bright red underpants. "Well, anyone gonna answer my question?" he then turned on Madonna "alright Mads, it's your turn. Why the bloody hell were you snoggin' some Boy Zone Clone?"

A girl who had been standing off to the side spoke up "give 'er a break Paul, don't go getting' your pants in a twist" she spoke with a Scottish accent and was dressed in a similar was to all the others, it seemed she didn't worry about her hair either as it was curly, tangled and had God knows what in it. She looked, in Ryan's opinion, pretty damn scary but then again she had just stood up for Madonna. Then another woman walked up to them, she was wearing leather much like Madonna's but it was black and covered the majority of her body.

"Yeah Paul" she stopped to puff on the cigarette in her hand "let's at least get her back to the Heartbreak so we can talk properly"

"She's right, 's too risky to be out here" said the Scot'.

"Yeah I guess. Oi, you, Clone" the man said, referring to Ryan who only just realised he was still on the floor "why don't you bugger off out of here eh? And don't bother comin' back".

Ryan was about to say something but behind Paul he saw Madonna smirk and grab hold of something in her pocket which got her a questioning look from the other girls who were standing next to her, then Ryan remembered, she still had his phone.

So the others wouldn't get too suspicious, Ryan threw Paul a dirty look and headed for the fence, shoulders slumped but really, he was grinning beyond belief. "This should be interesting" he said to himself whilst climbing through the fence.

Eventually, Ryan got home and saw his parents with worried expressions sitting in the living room but they weren't alone.

Also sitting with them were Charlie, Peter and a white haired man in a grey suit.


End file.
